


the way she tells me im hers and she is mine

by forthehonorr



Series: gonna save me, call me baby [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friend Squad is a pack, F/F, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adora (She-Ra), Oméga Bow, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, porn is in the second chapter if you're just looking for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: “I think-” Adora shuddered, forcing herself to her feet.  “I think I’m sick.”“Sick?” Bow questioned.  He pushed her away at arm’s length, but still offering his wrist for her to rub against.  “Adora, how much do you know about designations?” His words were apprehensive, and through her haze, Adora recognized a new tang in his scent.  Worry.“Designations?” She stopped rubbing against his wrist and shook her head, both in denial and to try and clear the haze surrounding her brain.  It partly worked.“Yes,” Bow rubbed the back of his neck, withdrawing his wrist from nuzzling range and she unconsciously whimpered at the loss.  “Like, alphas, omegas…”Adora knew vague stuff about that, the Horde said that they were above such primal urges like Alphas and Omegas, as all Horde cadets were betas.  Adora remembered vaguely that Bow was an Omega, and Glimmer was an Alpha and that they were mated with a mark on their necks, which happened during Bow’s last heat.  Heats were a period in which the Omega was flushed and needy, they needed an Alpha to help by…Oh no.Adora was flushed.  Adora was needy.  Adora needed Catra.“But…” Adora lolled her head against Bow’s chest.  “I’m a beta…”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: gonna save me, call me baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760176
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1241





	1. free and young and we can feel none of it

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up this morning and thought of this and couldn't stop until I wrote it. Other projects? Fuck them, time for smut.

Adora had never felt like this before. 

Her skin felt hot and clammy.

Everything suddenly smelled 100x stronger. 

Her whole body _ached_ with need. 

Need for what? Adora didn't know. 

She groaned and rolled over in bed, her arm probing around for Catra who usually lay next to her, but she found nothing. Adora sat up and looked around blearily, a stab of pain wracked Adora's body as she sat up and she fell back to the bed with a whimper. 

Something was very wrong with her, maybe a virus? A parasite? But didn't your nose get stuffy when you were sick? Not stronger. Unless it was something she picked up in space. 

Adora pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes and groaned as another shudder of painful _need_ wracked through her. 

Just her luck, only she would manage to pick up a space parasite or virus or whatever this was, that's what she got for jumping around in an asteroid field with no helmet as She-Ra. 

Adora carefully sat up again and fixed her gaze on the door. If she _was_ sick, she had to tell someone, this wasn't like the Horde. Surely Bow would know what to do at least. She took a weary step toward the door and stumbled, she caught herself on the frame. Adora took another deep breath and pushed the door open. Brightmoon’s hallways had always been, well, bright, but as she pushed the door open she had to close her eyes against the searing light assaulting her eyes. As she pulled back from the door, she spied Catra’s discarded jacket from the ball the previous night. Even from here, Adora could smell the waves of pure _Catra_ rolling off the jacket and she grabbed it, slipping it on over her sleep shorts and tank top. It felt _right._

Come on, she could do this. Adora squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath of Catra’s jacket. She was She-Ra for crying out loud. 

She-Ra or not, Adora still had to lean against the wall as she shuffled down the hall. Everything stunk like it had been dipped in the perfume of itself a hundred times over and Adora found herself edging away from the flowers in the windows more than once. A new smell hit her nose like a tidal wave and she pressed herself against the wall. The smell was vile, it was like nothing she ever smelled before, it surrounded her and she gagged against it. Closing her eyes made it worse, it felt like she was suffocating. Adora opened her eyes just in time to see a guard pass by. 

The guard wrinkled her nose as she walked, she stole a confused glance in Adora’s direction before shaking her head and continuing to walk down the hall. As the guard disappeared, the smell faded and Adora could breathe again, her head was feeling more cloudy by the minute and she grabbed the collar of Catra’s jacket and inhaled deeply. It smelled like smoke, but the good kind from a fire, and it smelled like a meadow in the spring. The scent mixed with the sweet smells of Brightmoon’s shampoo and the flowery body wash that Adora herself used. The idea of her and Catra’s scents mixing sent another shudder through her, the shudder centralized at her core and she felt a wave of wetness flood her underwear under her sleep shorts.

Oh.

Adora shook her head free of the scent and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she walked. Bow would know what to do. She hoped. 

Adora leaned against the door to the War Room. Why did all the doors have to be pull? The cool material of the door felt nice against her forehead though, maybe she could just stay here for a little while-Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door was pushed open from the other side, sending her crumpling to the floor. Oh wow, the tile felt even colder, that was nice. Adora’s whole body felt red hot, but the tile was soothing. Catra’s jacket draped around her shoulders smelled nice too, it almost overpowered the new scent hovering over her.

“Adora?” Bow’s voice. Oh good, she found Bow. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. Bow sure had gotten tall, or maybe it was because she was still laying on the floor where she had landed.

“Hey, Bow.” Adora drawled. 

“Adora what are yo-” Bow stopped mid-sentence with a gasp. 

“I think-” Adora shuddered, forcing herself to her feet. “I think I’m sick.”

Adora stumbled and fell forward, but Bow caught her. Bow smelled nice too, but he smelled different than Catra’s jacket, he smelled like worn leather and a hint of machine oil, something about his scent said safe, refuge. Adora closed her eyes and leaned against him, unconsciously rubbing her face against his wrist as he raised his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. His scent was stronger there.

“Sick?” Bow questioned. He pushed her away at arm’s length, but still offering his wrist for her to rub against. “Adora, how much do you know about designations?” His words were apprehensive, and through her haze, Adora recognized a new tang in his scent. Worry.

“Designations?” She stopped rubbing against his wrist and shook her head, both in denial and to try and clear the haze surrounding her brain. It partly worked.

“Yes,” Bow rubbed the back of his neck, withdrawing his wrist from nuzzling range and she unconsciously whimpered at the loss. “Like, alphas, omegas…”

Adora knew vague stuff about that, the Horde said that they were above such primal urges like Alphas and Omegas, as all Horde cadets were betas. Of course, that was wrong, most of what the Horde said was, after all. Alphas and Omegas weren’t slaves to their anatomy, they were just people. Adora remembered vaguely that Bow was an Omega, and Glimmer was an Alpha and that they were mated with a mark on their necks, which happened during Bow’s last heat. Heats were a period in which the Omega was flushed and needy, they needed an Alpha to help by…

Oh no.

Adora was flushed. Adora was needy. Adora _needed_ Catra.

“But…” Adora lolled her head against Bow’s chest. “I’m a beta…”

Bow offered his wrist back up for her to nuzzle against and she gladly did without even thinking.

“Adora, back in the Horde, did you take any pills or anything?” He asked. “This is important, please try to remember.”

“Uhhh,” Adora wracked her brain. Thankfully, it felt less hazy now, Bow’s scent was calming. “Yeah, we had to take vitamins with our ration bars, they said it was for the stuff the bars didn’t provide.”

“Those were suppressants, Adora.” Bow said gravely. 

“But…” Adora furrowed her brow. “I left the Horde two years ago…”

Adora’s brain was starting to feel hazy again. Bow helped her into the War Room, where she was pushed into a chair. Bow crouched down in front of her and took her hand, rubbing their wrists together. 

“Adora, I need you to focus,” Bow insisted. “Listen, sometimes omegas start their heats only when they feel safe, and since the war is finally over, I think your body finally relaxed enough to start.”

“But…” Adora furrowed her brow again. “I’m a beta…”

“No, Adora,” Bow sighed. “You’re an omega like I am.”

“Bow!” Glimmer burst into the War Room in a flurry of sparkling magic that made Adora squint. “Have you seen Adora, I heard one of the guards say that they saw her acting weird in the hallway and I’m worried about her-” 

Glimmer spotted them and rushed over, embracing them in her arms. Glimmer smelled like cotton candy and the Whispering Woods at night, distinctly magical, but she also smelled like worn leather and machine oil. The more Adora smelled of Glimmer, the more she recognized how her and Bow’s scents mixed together. The mixture smelled nice, and she rubbed her face against Glimmer’s hand on her shoulder, trying to get to her wrist. Something inside her screamed at her to mix her scent with theirs, they were her family, and they needed to smell like it too.

“Oh good, you foun-” Glimmer’s eyes went wide and she stepped back. 

“Glimmer,” Bow said carefully. “Adora is going into her first heat.”

“I can smell that, Bow.” Glimmer stepped back toward them and smelled cautiously. “But, I thought Adora was a beta.”

“I thought so too…” Adora shuddered as another wave of pain hit her (good to know that was back.) and went back to rubbing her face against Bow’s wrist, which he had offered up to her. 

“Should I leave?” Glimmer stepped back again. “I mean, it’s probably not good for me to be around her, right?”

“No!” Adora cried out. Her own voice shocked her, she sounded so desperate. But she needed to scent Glimmer. Everyone needed to know that Glimmer was her family. The need ached in a different way than when she had smelled Catra’s jacket. When she smelled Catra’s jacket, it was pulsing _arousal_ that made more slick leak from her, but scenting Bow was different, it was like a pull that made her feel safe and protected. 

_Pack._ Her brain supplied. It was her pack bond, she remembered Bow himself mentioning something like this with him and his Dads. “Please, Glimmer...Stay.” 

Glimmer stepped back into their space apprehensively and Adora sighed with relief as Glimmer offered up her wrist and Adora took to the task of nuzzling against it with gusto. She vaguely remembered that the scent glands were located on the wrists and the necks, which explained why she had to rub against them. 

“Where’s Catra?” Glimmer whispered. At the mention of Catra, Adora stopped and pulled back, smelling the scent of Catra lingering on her jacket. 

“Come on, Adora,” Bow insistently pressed his wrist against Adora’s face to distract her. “Glimmer, I really don’t think we should mention...You know who right now, the last thing we need is for Adora’s heat to fully trigger.” He whispered back.

Adora barely registered their words, she was conflicted between smelling the smoky scent of Catra that made her tremble with need and more slick flood into her already ruined underwear, or continue marking Glimmer, who still didn’t smell anything like her. She mewled in frustration and went back to nuzzling against Glimmer’s wrist, which had been offered back up to her.

“-Late for that,” Glimmer’s voice cut back in. “We should get her back to her room, the last thing we want is for her heat to fully trigger here.”

  
  
  


The idea of her nice bed made Adora smile. Her bed smelled like her and Catra. The haze in her brain was getting worse and the pulsing need was coming back as she thought of her girlfriend. Catra wasn’t here, where was Catra? Adora shuddered with pain again, she vaguely registered that she had been teleported back to her room and the overwhelming scent of Catra reminded Adora of her absence.

“Where’s Catra?” She looked up at Bow who was carefully putting her down on her bed. 

“Catra is coming,” Bow winced at his poor choice of words, Glimmer lightly hit his arm. “She went to Thaymor today, remember?”

Adora did kind of remember Catra saying something about going to Thaymor yesterday. But that didn’t make sense.

“But…” Adora sniffled despite herself. “Why would she leave?”

“Oh,” Glimmer drew in a breath through her teeth and sat next to Adora on the bed. “Catra probably didn’t know you would be like this today…”

The thought jarred Adora and she shirked back.

“Does she...Not like omegas?” Tears threatened to fall from Adora’s eyes. Catra hated her, just like...Just like before and she couldn’t even…

“No!” Bow sat down on the other side of Adora and pulled her into an embrace. “I’m sure an alpha like Catra loves omegas.”

Blearily, Adora buried her face in Bow’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. It was stronger here than his wrist, and more mixed with Glimmer’s. 

“She likes other omegas?” Adora asked. She knew her thought was stupid, but she couldn’t stop the jealousy growing in her chest. 

“No!” Glimmer insisted. She joined the embrace and let Adora sink into the crux of their two necks with a sigh of relief. Finally, Adora’s scent was mixing into theirs, as it should be. They were her pack, and everyone needed to know. “Catra only has eyes for you, Adora, I promise.”

Deep down, the rational part of Adora’s mind knew that. But the reassurance felt nice. 

Finally, Adora’s breathing evened out and she pulled back, examining the area around her for the first time. Their nest was in disarray. _Nest._ That was a new word, but Adora liked it, it said _Home._

“Off.” She insisted, pushing Bow and Glimmer off of the bed unceremoniously. 

“He-!” Glimmer protested but Bow put his hand up.

“Glimmer, she’s nesting!” He cooed. “It’s so cute…”

  
  
  


Bow was right, Adora _was_ nesting. And she needed to make the nest _right_ for her pack, they deserved the best and she was determined to give them the best nest they’d ever seen.

She started by pushing all the blankets to the edges and nudging the pillows to the center, she took off Catra’s jacket and draped it over the edge of the nest for her head to rest on after she was done. She looked over the edge of the bed at Glimmer and Bow who looked back with kind smiles.

She needed pieces of all her pack, otherwise, it wouldn’t be right. Adora’s eyes zeroed in Bow’s newly acquired cape as well as Glimmer’s.

“Adora!” Bow whined, clutching it. “I just got it, can’t yo-”

“Bow, give her the cape.” Glimmer argued. She had already taken off hers and was offering it to Adora, Bow reluctantly followed suit. Adora snatched them up with a mewl of delight. She laid the capes on either side of Catra’s jacket and fell against them with another happy whine. 

Her nest was almost done, but her pack was still missing. Adora sat up and beckoned them forward.

“Uh!” Bow made a noise of surprise as Adora pulled him in the nest behind her. Good, that was a good spot for him...Now, where was...

She looked around and locked eyes with Glimmer.

“Okay, okay,” Glimmer shed her boots and let Adora situate her on the other side.

Adora sighed in relief as she lay between them. She buried her face in Glimmer’s neck. Glimmer didn’t smell nearly enough like Adora for her taste, but as she nuzzled into the cotton candy scent of her friend’s neck she finally felt their scents start to mix and her brain start to calm down into peaceful sleep, surrounded by her pack’s scents that were mingling with hers beautifully.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. fuck me like it's a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's smut time yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter sure got away from me huh  
> It's literally the most words I've ever written and it's smut.

Catra was doing her best to have a nice day in Thaymor. She figured it was about time she saw more of the kingdom and she was getting a little antsy in the castle, even though they had gone to what felt like their millionth “end of the war” ball the previous night, she felt weird stalking the halls of Brightmoon. Deep down, Catra knew why she was so antsy, it had gotten worse throughout the day and she probably reeked of it by now. 

Her rut was starting. 

And stalking around the town with the locals' cheery happy-go-lucky attitudes certainly wasn't helping. Especially when one of them recoiled back at her scent when she was just trying to buy lunch. 

  
  


Catra jumped up into a tree and laid her head against the trunk. Really, she wanted to stay and it was  _ painful  _ to leave that morning, especially because her rut made Adora smell especially gorgeous that morning. It had taken all of Catra’s willpower not to sink her teeth into Adora’s neck and  _ mark and mate and taketaketake.  _

Catra shook her head free of the thoughts and groaned at the growing tent in her pants for the millionth time that day. It felt like she had  _ just  _ gotten rid of it but now it was back with a vengeance. Catra looked up at the afternoon sun and put her arm over her eyes. Frankly, all Catra wanted to do was go back to Brightmoon and sleep her rut off but she knew that Adora’s proximity would only make her want to do nothing but fuck her brains out. What little brains Adora had in that blonde head of hers.

This wasn’t fair, Adora was a beta, and while Catra knew that betas and Alphas had happy relationships, she couldn’t bring herself to ask Adora to have her when she was like this. Adora deserved to have a good first time, not a rut driven feverish fuck. 

  
  
  


Catra remembered her first rut back in the Fright Zone. It was right after she had finally fixed the ration bars with all the nutrients that they were supposedly getting in their pain-in-the-ass daily vitamins so she had thrown away the stupid things. Right into the garbage pile where they belonged. 

A few weeks after that, Catra noticed that everything and  _ everyone  _ had more smell than usual, even with her already keen nose. Then she had walked into the barracks to find a borderline orgy, the senior cadets were on top, beneath and  _ inside  _ of each other. The last thing Catra wanted was Adora to have a first time like that. The alphas didn't care, it was like they were out of control. Catra didn't want to find herself being like that either. 

After that, Catra re-implemented the daily vitamins with a stronger dose than before, as well as some resemblance of proper sex education. Catra herself didn’t bother with the stuff, not after she had smelled Adora for the first time since she had left. 

Catra groaned at the memory and let her hand slip below her waistband to palm her hardening cock, losing herself in the memory.

Everything about Adora’s scent had changed, the mix of what Catra supposed was the flowery soaps of Brightmoon mingled with the new scent of something distinctly magical, and Adora practically oozed confidence, even though she was a beta, sometimes her emotions leaked into her scent and Catra couldn’t get enough of it. She had found excuses to be near to the beta in battle, just for a taste of the intoxicating smell of confidence and the distinct new scents of her new life that permeated Catra's nose with every intake of breath. 

When Catra had returned to the Fright Zone that night after they had, of course, infuriatingly lost again, all she could smell was Adora in her nostrils and nothing was helping. That night had been pure torture like there were hot irons pressing on all her insides and she had locked her door, keeping Scorpia and anyone else who dared to bother her out. All she could imagine was  _ Adora.  _ Back then she didn't even know what was happening, but now she knew what was coming, and still all she could see in her mind's eye was Adora. 

Now she had Adora, and she couldn’t even bring herself to go back to her own girlfriend, her gorgeous smelling girlfriend who loved her and would surely love every part of her. This was stupid, she should just go back and explain what happened, and that Catra loved her and would never leave her mate. 

_ Adora. _

She let her thumb tease across the tip of her cock and held back the groan that threatened to rip through her chest. 

No one would catch her, Melog was standing guard and they were outside of the town anyway. She could just..-

  
  


Catra’s stupid tracker-pad started buzzing in her pocket and she growled in frustration. Begrudgingly, she pulled her hand out of her pants and answered it with a tap. 

“What?” She snapped.

“Shh!” Glimmer hissed. “Not so loud!” 

She pointed over her shoulder at Adora, who was sleeping peacefully, nuzzling against what Catra recognized as Bow’s wrist. More importantly, it looked like they were in  _ her  _ bed. Catra stifled a protective snarl at the idea of the other alpha in her bed but she pushed it down. 

  
“Geez, did you  _ drug  _ her, Sparkles?” Catra questioned sarcastically, using the teasing nickname to hide her worry. (She was glad Bow didn't make these things transmit smell, she stank of rut and worry.) 

“No, we didn’t-” Glimmer started to shout, but quickly silenced when Adora stirred behind her. “We didn’t drug her,” She continued in a whisper. “Adora is in heat, Catra.”

“What?!” Catra exclaimed. On the screen, Adora stirred again and pressed closer to Glimmer, rubbing her cheek’s scent gland against Glimmer’s neck scent gland. Catra stifled another protective growl. “What do you mean Adora is in heat? She’s a beta.”

“Ugh,” Glimmer reached back and let Adora’s still sleeping form rub against her wrist gland instead. “Look, just get back here as fast as you can, and Bow and I will explain everything.”

“Glimmer, wai-” Catra began. It was too late, Glimmer had already hung up. “Sure, just make me wait the entire journey home until you tell me why my beta girlfriend has suddenly gone into heat, instead of, I don’t know, using your teleportation power to get me back faster?” She muttered under her breath. 

This didn’t make any sense, surely Catra would know if her own girlfriend wasn’t a beta.

…. 

Right? 

Catra jumped down from the tree and pet Melog who had been waiting at the bottom of the tree, they nuzzled against her leg, sensing her distress. 

But Adora had smelled  _ really good  _ that morning. Catra had attributed it to her rut, but Adora going into heat explained it. But that didn't make any sense, Adora would have presented by now. Right? 

Why did everything have to be so complicated and weird? 

“Come on, Melog,” Catra took hold of Melog’s mane and hooked her leg over their back. “We have to get home.”

  
  
  


“Okay, let me get this right,” Catra sighed. She could barely focus the second she had gotten back, combined with the fact that Bow and Glimmer had started talking the moment she got within a foot of them and the other fact that they absolutely stank like Adora. Clearly, Adora had been scent marking them all day and Catra had to push down her jealousy every time she so much as breathed. “Adora came stumbling into the War Room this morning saying that she was sick, but you,” She pointed to Bow. “Explained that she, a beta, was going into heat.”

“Yes,” Bow affirmed, but waved his hands like a madman in denial a moment later. “But that’s what I’ve been trying to say, she’s not a beta, Catra.”

“Right…” Catra crossed her arms defensively. “Again, are we sure this isn’t some space virus?”

“If it was a space virus, we would all have it!” Glimmer shouted in frustration, her voice nearing a growl. “Catra,” Her voice went back down to a semi-calm tone. “I saw her nesting, she even  _ smells  _ different, she’s an omega.”

“We think her heat only triggered now because her body felt like it was finally safe, I mean the war’s over and everything.” Bow interjected. “I mean, you have to smell it on us, right?”

Bow was, annoyingly, right. Adora’s scent was different, besides the fact that it was mingled with theirs.

It was like everything that was good about Adora's scent had been magnified and brought to the forefront, like it was subdued before. 

It had a new bite to it, a tang that screamed  _ omega  _ and  _ takebitematemineminemine. _

Before she could stop it, Catra let out a possessive growl and she rounded on Glimmer. 

  
  


“And why  _ do  _ I smell it on you, huh?” Catra poked an accusatory claw at the other alpha. Another possessive growl ripped through her throat and she gnashed her teeth at her, she released a wave of challenging pheromones and stood over Glimmer.

How dare this other alpha encroach upon  _ her  _ omega, when she already had one. 

“Catra!” Bow grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. “Relax, please. I think we’re all just a little stressed out.”

Catra shook her head and let herself be calmed by Bow and Glimmer’s wave of relaxing pheromones. She took a deep breath. 

“Sorry,” She rubbed her arm, ashamed.

“It’s okay,” Glimmer replied with a small smile. 

“Adora imprinted on us as her pack, it’s a thing Omegas do sometimes when they feel safe with people, kind of like we’re her family.” Bow explained, releasing Catra’s shoulders. 

“Makes sense…” Catra admitted. They were there for her when she wasn’t, today and...Before. Shame flooded Catra’s scent and Glimmer wrinkled her nose. 

“Relax, Adora still loves you,” Glimmer reassured, letting her calming scent once again take over Catra’s as she hugged Catra. “When we left she was moaning your name in her sleep.”

Catra snapped back from the hug. 

  
“You guys just left her?” She asked incredulously. 

“We left a note…” Bow mumbled. Now it was his turn for his scent to mix with shame.

“You two are-” Catra took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back down. “Sorry.”

“Just go, Catra!” Glimmer laughed. “You aren’t making it better by just standing there.”

Glimmer was right. Catra had to go to Adora. If she closed her eyes, she could almost smell Adora’s scent calling out to her. The scent was the most beautiful thing Catra could think of, it was like a salty mix of sweat after a simulation, the smell of fresh smog-free air and it was everything Catra loved. Everything about it screamed  _ Adora _ .

___

Adora opened her eyes and instantly regretted it as light flowed in. She closed her eyes again and breathed in the scent of her pack, safe in the nest. Only something was wrong. Bow and Glimmer were no longer in the nest and she sat up in a panic, she looked around. How was she supposed to keep her pack safe if they weren't in the nest? Did they not like it? Did they not like  _ her?  _

Adora buried her head in her hands in despair, as she did so she spotted a note set neatly in her lap. She picked it up and smiled, on the front Bow had drawn a cute illustration of him, and Glimmer winking. Her heart panged for her missing pack looking at the illustration but she opened the letter and began reading what Bow had written.

“Adora, we know that you are nesting and that you wanted us to be there.-” Bow’s neat loopy handwriting cut off to make way for Glimmer’s borderline chicken scratch and Adora smiled again. 

“But Catra is going to be back in a little while and we didn’t want to be there when she got there-” Glimmer’s handwriting once again gave way to Bow’s.

“We left some water by your nest, and brought you some more pillows and blankets.” Bow wrote, the S on blankets went off the page. Clearly, Glimmer had pulled it out from under him as he was writing.

“Good luck!” Glimmer wrote. She had also (clearly very hastily) drawn a heart with C+A inside.

Adora read the note a couple more times to make sure she had read it right, her brain felt foggier than before, and it was getting foggier by the second. She laid back on the bed and puffed her hair out of her eyes. At some point, her ponytail had come loose and she grunted in frustration, rolling over and searching the nest for her missing hair tie. 

It had to be aro-

In the midst of her search, Adora found her face pressed against Catra’s jacket. She had forgotten all about how she’d carefully lain the jacket across the edge. The smell was even more intoxicating than before and Adora’s eyes lolled back in her head as she scented at the collar. Catra’s scent was even stronger there and Adora didn’t know why she hadn’t smelled it before. It was like heaven.

Adora felt her whole body heat up with a shudder. She had never felt this hot in her entire life, it was like there was a fire underneath her skin, and that was nothing to speak of the sudden flood between her legs. Frantically, Adora pulled off her tank top and sleep shorts, breathing a sigh of relief as the skin of her stomach and legs met the fresh air. It wasn’t enough, she needed everything  _ off.  _ It felt like the heat was eating her alive and she desperately pulled her sports bra off as well as her underwear, throwing them somewhere where they couldn’t make her body hotter.

This was  _ torture.  _ How did Bow deal with this? How was she supposed to deal with it? Right, Bow had Glimmer. Adora had Catra, right? At the thought of Catra, another flow of slick spilled from her, staining the nest below her, and Adora gasped. Need pulsed through her veins, the pulsing concentrated at her center, more slick spilled with every frantic beat of her heart. Almost manically, Adora ground her clit against the sheets. 

Where was Catra? Didn’t Catra love her? So where was her alpha when Adora needed her? Adora squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill and pressed her neck’s scent gland against Catra’s jacket as if that would make her girlfriend magically appear. 

  
  
  


Nothing was working, not even rubbing her cheek against Catra’s jacket was helping anymore. Adora rubbed her painfully under-stimulated clit harder between her fingers but it seemed like she was just making it worse. She had come so close, so painfully close so many times but the friction just wasn’t cutting it. 

Adora rolled over onto her stomach and ground against the ruined sheets with a whimper, burying her face in Catra’s jacket. It was no use, it didn’t even smell like Catra anymore.

A sob wracked through her before she could stop it, and she let more tears fall. Everything was simultaneously too much and too little at the same time and it felt like her insides were melting and all she wanted was-

Catra.

_ Her Alpha. _

  
  
  


Adora pushed herself off the bed and looked around. Catra’s scent was  _ here.  _ It was close and it smelled so much better than the remnants left on her jacket. A moan ripped through her chest as the scent steadily got closer and stopped right in front of the door. 

Adora quickly scrambled up and off the bed onto her shaky legs and pulled the door open. 

Catra looked absolutely stunning. And she  _ smelled _ absolutely stunning too. 

Desperately, Adora slung her arms over Catra’s shoulders and buried her face in the crook of her alpha’s neck. The smell was even better there, and she frantically rubbed her cheek against it.

“Adora,” Catra’s voice was a gravelly purr and Adora whimpered in response. She vaguely registered being gently guided into the room and the door being closed behind them. 

“Mmm…” Adora replied weakly, the words were muffled against Catra’s neck. She should probably pull back, but why? It smelled so good…She clung closer to her alpha, she could stay here forever...

Against Adora’s thigh, she felt a strong insistent poking. 

Oh.

Another gush of pure  _ need  _ flowed from between her legs at the thought. She was having an effect on her alpha. 

Adora pulled back and started tugging on Catra’s clothes. It wasn’t fair, she was already naked, so why wasn’t her alpha? Didn’t her alpha know that she needed her? 

“Hey, hey Adora?” Catra’s hands gently grabbed Adora’s wrists to stop her tugging. Adora looked up with a sad whine. She recognized the new bite to Catra’s scent. Worry. “Geez, you’re burning up…” Catra murmured. She brought Adora’s wrist up to her cheek and rubbed it in small circles. 

“Need..” Adora whimpered. The contact wasn’t enough. She craved every part of Catra. “Need you..”

“I know,” Catra purred. “But I need you to focus, okay, Adora?” 

Focus? How could she focus when her alpha smelled so intoxicatingly good?

“Focus…” Adora repeated. She rested her forehead against Catra’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Some rational part of her brain returned as Catra’s calming pheromones flooded her nose. “I’m...Focused.” She affirmed. She opened and closed her eyes a few times to clear her head. Some of the fogginess receded, but she still felt slow and sluggish.

“Good girl…” Catra murmured. Adora shuddered at the praise and another flow of wetness covered her thighs. That was making it significantly harder to focus. 

Catra reached up and cupped her chin, looking into her eyes. “I need you to consent.” Catra purred. That was making it hard to focus too. 

It was then that Adora smelled the restrained rut her alpha was holding back. But why was she holding back? Adora wanted her, she wanted her so much. The rational part of Adora’s brain spoke up again. Catra needed to know that  _ Adora  _ wanted her, not as alpha and omega, but as Catra and Adora. 

“I can’t believe you actually like me,” Adora giggled. “That’s so embarrassing for you.”

Catra’s face heated up in the cutest blush Adora had ever seen and she reached up to touch Catra’s face with her hand.

“I want you, Catra,” She whispered, she rubbed her thumb across her girlfriend’s cheek. “Not just because of my...You know, heat.” Adora felt herself blush. “I love you.”

That seemed to break the dam of restraint Catra had built. Waves of Catra’s rut scent flooded Adora’s senses and it was all she could do not to crumble right there.  _ Finally!  _

  
  


Catra surged forward and smashed her lips against Adora’s feverishly like she couldn’t get enough. That was perfectly fine with Adora because she couldn’t get enough either. Adora tangled her hands in Catra’s still short hair, pulling them closer.

The back of Adora’s calves hit the edge of their bed and before she could register what was happening, they fell back against the nest she had so carefully built. Dimly, Adora was vaguely upset that her nest had been ruffled, but Catra’s body pinning hers down soothed the feeling.

Adora pulled more insistently at Catra’s shirt, bunching her hands in the fabric and pulling until she heard a rip. That was more like it. Catra broke the kiss, breathing hard. Her eyes were dilated and the scent of arousal amplified.

“Did you just rip my shirt?” Catra’s voiced was still tinged with a purr, and her lips were swollen from kissing  _ her _ . It was the hottest thing Adora had ever seen.

“Yeah, I did,” Adora replied breathlessly. “Is that...Okay?”

Catra groaned and leaned forward, nuzzling her cheek into Adora’s neck and marking her with her scent.

“That’s perfect…” Catra purred. The vibrations against her mating gland made Adora gasp. “You’re perfect…”

Catra’s hips jogged unconsciously against Adora and Adora’s breath hitched in her throat as the bulge of Catra’s cock rubbed against her thigh.

“If you don’t get your clothes off soon, I think I’m gonna rip the rest of them off,” Adora gasped, she clutched desperately at Catra’s back, threatening to rip at the shirt still clinging to her.

“Is that a promise?” Catra pulled back and looked into Adora’s eyes. Her pupils were blown impossibly wide. 

“Please…” Adora snarked with a whimper. Deftly, she switched their positions so she was on top of Catra, her hands on either side of her head and straddling her legs. Adora leaned down and nipped at Catra’s mating gland where a mating bite would go. Where  _ her  _ mating bite would go. “Of course it is.”

Adora pushed off the bed with her hands and seized the window that revealed her alpha’s cleavage. She tore effortlessly through the fabric. Unveiling Catra’s heaving chest with a satisfying rip. Proudly, Adora looked at her handiwork, and more importantly, what her handiwork had revealed. Another flood of slick gushed from her, staining Catra’s pants beneath her. Those would have to go too.

“Fuck…” Catra growled. She leaned forward and kissed Adora feverishly. Adora reached up and ran her hands down Catra’s arms, letting the ripped shirt fall back and off of her body. Catra broke the kiss but left her hands buried in Adora’s hair, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you…” Catra murmured with a purr. 

“I love you too,” Adora gasped. The outline of Catra’s cock through her pants was perfectly lined up with her entrance and was teasing her. Desperately, she rocked back onto it, she leaned in for another kiss, . “If you don’t fuck me soon I think I might die..” Adora whimpered into Catra’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Catra breathed. She reached between them and tried to shove her waistband down with little success. “Just...Let me get these off.”

“Let me help…” Adora kissed Catra again.

  
  


Adora broke the kiss with a needy groan and moved down her alpha’s body, trailing kisses along her slightly furry stomach until she reached her goal. She pushed Catra’s hands out of the way, replacing them with her own she pulled down the alpha’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Catra’s cock bounced free in the heated air of the room.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was bigger than Adora expected, and it was thick too with a slight swell at the base where Catra’s knot was already forming. The head was red and throbbing, already leaking pre-cum.

  
  


“Uhm,” Catra mewled in embarrassment and reached a hand down to cover it but Adora batted it away.

“Don’t,” She locked eyes with Catra. “I love every part of you…”

And she intended to prove it. 

Experimentally she leaned forward and licked along the slit at the head. She drank in the smell as she did so. It was pure unadulterated  _ Catra.  _ It was even stronger here than on her neck and the taste of the salty precum on her tongue made Adora whine with need as another flow of slick flooded from her.

“Adora…” Catra growled above her. Catra’s hands gently tangled into Adora’s hair, her claws brushed against her scalp, and Adora gladly let Catra guide her head back toward her cock. She took the head in her mouth and ran her tongue along the underside. She was rewarded as more pre-cum flowed onto her tongue and Catra’s pleased purrs amplified.

“Adora,” Catra’s hand in her hair gently pulled Adora off of her cock, and with a cry of protest Adora fought to wrap her mouth back around it. “Hey, as nice as that is, I thought I was going to fuck you.”

“Oh,” Adora looked up and met Catra’s dilated pupils with her own, stopping her squirming. “Yes please.” She squeaked.

  
  


Catra trailed her hand from Adora’s loose hair and onto her face, pulling her back up for another kiss. Adora scooted up and straddled Catra’s hips again, her entrance hovering right above Catra’s cock. Their lips met again, Adora’s hair fell over their faces like a curtain as she leaned down. With a thrill that sent another flood of slick right onto the alpha’s cock below her, Adora realized Catra could probably taste her own on Adora’s tongue. Catra’s hands ran along Adora’s sides and stopped to grip her hips and ass.

“Are you ready?” Catra broke the kiss and tightened her grip. 

“Yes…” Adora moaned. She had been ready for what felt like forever. “Get on with it, please,” Adora begged.

  
  


Catra slowly guided Adora down onto her cock. The head teased against her and Adora’s breath hitched. Catra stopped and looked up at Adora in worry, but Adora nodded and she kept going. The head slowly, painfully slowly, pushed into her, and Adora seized forward with a gasp. 

“Are you okay?” Catra asked. Worry tinged her voice and her scent. 

“I’m fine,” Adora answered, she reached down and braced herself against Catra’s chest with both hands, her breath shuddering. “It’s just...New.”

“Okay,” Catra nodded. She continued sinking Adora down and Adora gasped as she took more and more, until Catra’s entire shaft was inside of her. It was red hot inside of her and the stretch was everything Adora could have hoped for. She could feel Catra’s knot throbbing against her clit. It had fully formed at the base of Catra’s cock. 

She had caused that. 

Unexpectedly, Adora came, and she came hard. It was like that was the itch she had needed to be scratched all day, her entire life even. Her walls clenched around Catra’s length and Catra’s claws dug into her ass.

“F..Fuck…” Catra cursed. “So good...So good for me, omega.”

The praise made Adora shudder as another aftershock ripped through her. 

“Only for you…” She gasped. 

“Let me…” Catra’s claws dug deeper into her ass, barely above breaking the skin. “Let me fuck you…”

“Yes!” Adora cried out. “Please!”

Adora accentuated her words by bobbing up and down on Catra’s length with barely stifled moans.

  
  


Catra growled and flipped them over so Adora’s back was against the mattress, letting her cock slip out. Adora whined at the loss and squirmed, trying to get it back. Catra’s teeth sank into Adora’s shoulder, it wasn’t a mating bite, but it stilled Adora’s movements. Adora gasped and reached up to tangle her hands in Catra’s hair.

“Please…” Adora gasped again. She opened her legs to reveal her glistening folds, open and ready for her alpha.

Catra complied with a growl that reverberated through where her teeth were still sunken into Adora’s shoulder. She re-entered the omega’s waiting heat and began slowly thrusting. 

“Faster…” Adora begged, she raked her fingernails down Catra’s back and dug her ankles into Catra’s ass, urging her to go faster and deeper.

Above her, Catra let go of her shoulder with her teeth and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, her eyes were squeezed shut as she continued to thrust hard and  _ deep  _ into Adora _.  _

Stars, Catra was beautiful like this.

Every intake of breath was  _ Catra.  _

Every thrust that hit just the right spot inside of her was  _ Catra. _

_ Alpha. _

Adora came again around Catra’s cock, her walls fluttering around the length of it. As she came, Catra’s hips stuttered and the alpha cried out as her knot slipped inside and swelled to it’s full size, locking them together. Catra climaxed with a roar, her release splashed against Adora’s inner walls, and Adora came again from the sensation of being so utterly completely  _ filled.  _ Catra collapsed on top of Adora, pressing their heaving chests together and pressing her nose deeply into Adora’s neck.

“Please…” She begged, baring her neck for the alpha. She  _ needed  _ to be mated, not just in body. But in spirit and soul. Bound to the love of her life forever with a mating bite.

“So beautiful, so good for me…” Catra murmured right against Adora’s mating gland, instinctively baring her own. Adora took the chance and sunk her teeth into the flesh. Catra took Adora’s lead and sunk her own teeth into Adora’s neck, mirroring the bond. Sealing them together.

Catra tasted even better than she smelled. Adora shuddered as another orgasm ripped through her body, her walls clenching around  _ her  _ alpha’s knot. Catra purred and jogged her hips in response, more release flowing from her cock and into Adora.

Adora slowly let go of Catra’s neck and kissed the newly forming mating bite.  _ Her  _ mating bite.  _ Her mate. _

“Mmm…” Adora hummed appreciatively as more of Catra’s cum flowed into her. She gently stroked the exhausted alpha’s hair. 

Catra still hadn’t let go of her neck, but Adora didn’t mind. She could have probably stayed like that for the rest of her life, basking in the afterglow.

“I love you,” Catra purred into her neck. 

“I love you too,” Adora murmured back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how am i supposed to just like, go back to writing normally now?  
> I'm probably going to make this a series, please let me know what you thought, this was the first smut I've ever written and honestly it's probably ruined me for all other smut fics forever


	3. the part of me you never see (fuck me like its a promise catra's perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be honest, i did not expect to write more for this fic, but i really wanted to get this out there. So much in fact that i wrote this on my phone without even spell checking it. So sorry for any errors caused by that and possible formatting issues.

Every intake of breath was  _ Adora.  _ And with every step she took toward their room it got stronger. Catra could smell, practically taste, Adora's arousal. 

And it was  _ torture.  _

Catra's pants were clinging and uncomfortably clammy and her rut-addled brain wanted nothing more than to get to the needy Omega she could smell getting closer and needier and… 

No, no. Adora was a person  _ before  _ she was an omega. And Catra needed to know if she was ready, even if it meant painful clingy clammy pants for the duration of Adora's heat. Catra wouldn't leave the omega, but she also wouldn't do anything that Adora wasn't okay with. 

  
  
  


She stopped in front of their shared door and took a deep breath. It didn't really help, because the scent of aroused omega was incredibly strong here. _Her_ aroused omega. The thought sent a shudder down Catra’s spine. She reached for the handle and was about to pull open the door when suddenly, the door burst open and Adora was standing there on shaky legs, completely bare to the world. All the blood in Catra’s body navigated downward and converged on her cock at the sight. Adora was _breathtakingly beautiful._ Catra had, of course, seen Adora naked before, it was kind of unavoidable in communal showers but this was different, now Catra's eyes had time to roam and roam they did. Adora was perfect. And she was falling. 

Catra caught Adora as she fell forward, nuzzling her face deeply into Catra’s neck and marking her with her scent. 

Unconsciously, Catra found herself purring at the notion of their scents mixing together. Quickly, she tried to regain composure, but it didn't really work when there was a very naked and  _ very  _ aroused omega draped around her.

"Adora…" Catra’s voice sounded rumbly even to her own ears. This was going to be harder than she anticipated. Catra nearly lost her  _ mind  _ when the omega whimpered needily into her neck, the sound went straight to her cock and it somehow found a way to make her pants even  _ more  _ uncomfortable. 

Carefully, she guided Adora back into the room and shut the door behind them. The last thing they needed was someone to walk by and see them, especially Adora who was clearly not thinking straight at the moment. 

"Mmm…" Adora mumbled against Catra’s neck. The vibration of her trying to talk was absolute heaven and Catra could feel her carefully built composure breaking. It wasn't helping that Adora was also now pulling at her clothes uselessly and Catra’s cock was poking at her thigh. Even through the fabric, Adora's touch was electric. 

"Hey, hey, Adora?" Catra gently took hold of the omega's wrists to stop her from pulling all her clothes off. Adora's skin was blazing hot. Her usually grey-blue eyes were dark with her pupils blown impossibly wide as she looked up at Catra with a whine, a deep sad sound that twisted Catra’s gut. "Geez, you're burning up…" 

  
  


Hesitantly, Catra brought Adora's wrist up to her cheek and rubbed it in small circles to soothe the worrying omega. Who was probably worried because Catra herself was worried... 

"Need…" Adora gasped, she pressed more insistently at Catra’s cheek with her wrist and stumbled forward slightly, pressing her breasts to Catra’s with a whimper. "Need you…" 

Catra leaned into the touch and pumped out calming pheromones, her chest still rumbling with a deep growl of a purr. She reveled in the feeling of Adora's warm flesh pressed against her and the pure aroused need coming off of the omega in waves.

"I know," Catra conceded. How could she  _ not  _ know? All Catra wanted to do was tell Adora how much she knew, and how she intended to prove it. But she had to  _ focus _ . "But I need you to focus, okay Adora?" That's rich, coming from her. She could barely focus herself. 

"Focus…" Adora repeated. She scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. It was unbearably and unbelievably cute. The omega slowly rested her head against Catra’s shoulder and took a few deep breaths. Catra held Adora steady by placing her hands on the omega's back, slowly running her hands up and down and appreciating the muscles underneath the flaming hot skin. Catra resisted the urge to let her hands wander further downward to cup Adora's muscular ass. She wouldn't do anything that Adora was uncomfortable with, she  _ had  _ to get consent first. 

She wasn't going to be some brutish alpha that took whatever she wanted without regard for the omega's pleasure. She was absolutely  _ determined  _ to make Adora (and her) first time consensual and good for both of them. Because she loved Adora, more than she had ever loved anyone. 

"I'm…Focused." Adora pulled back from her shoulder and looked Catra in the eyes. Her eyes looked almost normal, the pupils were less blown and they looked like they had some resemblance of a brain behind them. 

"Good girl.." Catra purred. The praise made Adora shudder in her arms, and more of the omega's aroused scent to permeate the air. Catra felt wetness against her pant leg and looked down to see Adora's glistening folds leaking slick onto her creamy thighs and Catra had to hold back a groan at how  _ wet  _ the omega already was for  _ her.  _

"I need you…" Catra swallowed thickly, forcing the words out in a half growl half purr. She reached up and cupped Adora's chin, forcing the Omega to look her in the eyes. "To consent."

Silence. 

They looked into each other's eyes, Adora's eyes widened ever so slightly and she began to giggle giddily against Catra’s chest. 

  
  
  


It was official. Adora had lost her mind. Maybe it  _ was  _ some kind of space virus that just made her smell like an omega, and the virus had finally reached her brain and infected it. Catra started to pull back in confusion when Adora's hands anchored in her shirt, stopping her. Adora looked up at her. 

"I can't believe you actually like me," Adora giggled. "That's so embarrassing for you."

Instantly Catra’s face heated up in embarrassment and she opened her mouth to say something. Something clever. She didn't know quite  _ what  _ she was going to say but she'd figure it out. 

  
  


Before she could speak, Adora's hand reached up and cupped her cheek gently, extinguishing whatever she was going to say. Which was probably good because she would have said something stupid, stupid enough to rival even Adora. 

"I want you, Catra." Adora was talking. Catra forced herself to tune back in and listen, her ears flicking forward. "Not just because of my… You know, heat…" That would probably be weird for a while, and take some getting used to. The blush that colored Adora's cheeks was sure cute though. "I love you." 

Those three words always made Catra reel a little bit. Adora loved  _ her.  _ Even after everything she did.  _ Adora loved her.  _ And she loved Adora. She would love Adora even without her rut and Adora's heat. She would love Adora for the rest of her life. Catra’s teeth ached to sink into Adora's neck right there, but she settled on smashing their lips together. 

Adora always made kissing a competition, like she was determined to win and this time was no exception. Adora's lips moved against her with a fire, and _wow_ she tasted all kinds of amazing. And her hands were in Catra’s hair pushing them closer together. Catra took a deep breath in through her nose and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

It was like Adora's scent had been subdued their whole lives and was just now coming to the forefront. 

And Catra could not get enough. 

The mixture of new and old. 

  
  
  


Catra pushed Adora against the bed, and further until the other girl fell onto her back against the sheets, with Catra pinning her down. Said sheets were arranged in what looked like a particular way, and Catra’s heart panged at the thought of Adora nesting. It was typical Adora to want everyone to be safe, and she guessed the feeling was amplified by her nesting instincts. That was  _ so cute.  _

Catra was jarred out of her thoughts by a ripping sound. Panicked, she looked down to see Adora's hands bunched in the fabric just above her chest. 

"Did you just rip my shirt?" Catra asked incredulously. She wasn't sure if that was the hottest thing ever or not because she really liked this shirt. 

"Yeah, I did," Adora replied breathlessly. Even when she was gasping for breath, Adora was confident. "Is that okay?" 

Catra decided that  _ yes,  _ it was the hottest thing  _ ever  _ that her girlfriend ripped her shirt. Because her girlfriend was perfect. 

Catra groaned and pressed her cheek into Adora's mating gland, nuzzling into it desperately. Her teeth ached with the instinct to  _ bite.  _

"That's perfect…" She praised. "You're perfect…"

Perfect just for  _ her.  _

Catra’s hips jerked against Adora, her erection just barely missing its mark and bumped against Adora’s thigh. Beneath her, Adora gasped and her grip tightened on Catra’s shirt.

“If you don’t get your clothes off soon, I think I’m gonna rip the rest of them off.” Adora gasped. Her hands migrated to Catra’s back and her blunt nails dug into the fabric there. A threat. Or a promise. 

“Is that a promise?” Catra teased. She pulled back and looked Adora in the eyes again. Adora was gasping for breath, her lips parted. Catra’s purrs amplified, rumbling throughout her chest. 

  
  


“Please…” The omega gasped, she tightened her grip on Catra’s back and before Catra could register what was happening, Adora flipped them so Catra was on her back, and Adora’s hands were on either side of her head and her legs were straddling Catra’s. 

Leave it up to Adora to use combat maneuvers in  _ bed _ of all places.

  
  


Catra opened her mouth to tease Adora about that very thing when Adora leaned down and grazed her teeth against Catra’s mating gland, and spoke in a low sultry voice.

“Of course it is…” 

Adora’s hands left the bed and took hold of Catra’s shirt again at the place where the fabric gave way to reveal her chest and ripped through the shirt with little to no effort. Catra’s breath accelerated as she felt Adora leak more slick onto her pants. 

  
  
  


Catra couldn't even bring herself to care about how both her pants and shirt were ruined. 

"Fuck.." She growled. Catra leaned forward and seized Adora's lips in a desperate kiss, letting Adora shirk the ripped shirt off her shoulders and throw it somewhere. Catra buried her hands in Adora’s hair, grazing her scalp slightly with her nails. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." She growled possessively. 

"I love you too," Adora gasped and Catra smirked. She thrust upward slightly so her still covered cock was teasing Adora's slick folds and was rewarded with a gasp. Adora rocked backward onto her length, rubbing against it desperately. 

Adora kissed Catra again, biting at her lower lip with a whine. 

"If you don't fuck me soon I think I might die…" Adora mumbled into her mouth quietly. 

Adora knew just how to get Catra moving. 

Frantically, Catra reached down and pushed at her waistband. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby." Catra praised.  _ And you're gonna be mine.  _ Catra pushed harder at her waistband but her pants didn't seem to have gotten the memo. "Just.. Let me get these off…" She growled in frustration. She was about to say fuck it and rip her pants too when Adora giggled at her misfortune and kissed her again chastely, soon breaking it with a moan and shifting her weight so she could move down. 

Adora began to move down Catra’s body, her breath hot against the thin fur. Adora's swollen lips kissed at the valley between Catra’s breasts and slowly,  _ torturously slowly  _ she started making her way down, trailing kisses all the way until she reached Catra’s waistband. Catra let Adora push her hands out of the way, opting to dig her nails into the bed and watch with wide eyes as Adora pulled her pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. 

Catra sucked in a breath through her teeth as her cock bounced free in the hot air. Catra hadn't realized how hard she was, and how her knot was already pulsating to life at her base. 

Her head was red and swollen, leaking pre-cum. 

A sudden wave of embarrassment hit Catra. Adora hadn't made any moves since pulling her pants down and was staring at her cock with wide eyes. 

"Uhm.." Catra mumbled. She moved to cover it with her hands. Maybe she should have just taken her pants off herself and not let Adora see. Female alphas weren't very common, and she knew that they hadn't exactly  _ talked  _ about sex, so it was understandable if Adora didn't like it.  _ And didn't like her.  _

"Don't." Adora seized Catra’s wrist, halting her movement and pushing her hand away. She locked their eyes and smiled lovingly. "I love every part of you."

  
  


Catra felt her face grow warm in a blush. She was about to say something back when Adora suddenly ran her tongue along the slit at the head of her cock, licking away the pre-cum. 

"A-Adora…" Catra gasped. Her hands flew to the back of Adora's head and pushed downward. Adora smirked up at her and took the head into her mouth. 

Catra nearly came right there. The wet heat of Adora's mouth felt like  _ heaven _ around her and it was all she could do  _ not  _ to thrust upward into it. 

Reluctantly, Catra pulled Adora off of her. 

"Hey, as nice as that is," She said, digging her claws slightly into Adora's scalp to prevent her from going back down. "I thought I was gonna fuck you." 

Adora glanced up and met her eyes with a squeak. 

"Yes please…" Adora whimpered. 

At that, Catra couldn't help but cup Adora's chin and drag her back up to kiss her again. Adora moved upward, brushing her folds against Catra’s length as she did so and gasping into the kiss at the friction. Adora straddled her hips again, hovering her entrance right above Catra’s cock. 

Catra could feel the heat emanating from Adora and her cock twitched. She ached to thrust upward into Adora. 

Adora leaned down and planted a kiss on Catra’s lips, opening her welcoming mouth to let Catra taste herself on the omega's tongye. Her blonde hair fell in a beautiful curtain around them. More slick  _ dripped  _ onto Catra’s length where Adora was poised over it and Catra moaned needily into the kiss, breaking it. 

If she didn't fuck Adora soon,  _ she  _ might die. 

  
  


Catra ran her hands along Adora's sides, appreciating the lean powerful muscles underneath the pale skin and stopped to grip her hips and ass, digging her claws in to keep Adora anchored above her. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. The omega groaned in frustrated pleasure above her and tried to rock her own hips downward, but Catra stopped her. 

"Yes," Adora moaned. "Get on with it, please." 

Slowly, Catra started lowering Adora onto her flared head. The heat of Adora's mouth had been heaven at the time, but Catra was sure that  _ this  _ was the real heaven. Adora was so incredibly  _ tight  _ around her. 

"Ah…" Adora gasped in pain and seized forward. Catra froze. Was she hurting her? Maybe this was a bad idea, she should ju-

Adora grasped her lip in between her teeth. Her eyes were squeezed shut. 

"Are you okay?" Catra asked frantically. 

"I'm fine, it's just…" Adora's breath hitched and she put her hand down onto Catra’s chest, her fingers threading into the soft fur there. "New.." 

  
  
  


Catra nodded slowly. She monitored Adora's breathing and scent as she slowly sank her entire shaft into Adora's wet heat. She stopped there. Her knot was already fully formed at the base of her cock and was pulsating with the need to be  _ inside  _ the omega above her. 

Adora suddenly seized forward, almost collapsing onto Catra’s chest. The omega's walls fluttered around her and she weakly thrust up into the heat, digging her claws into Adora's ass and almost breaking the skin. 

"F-Fuck..So good… So good for me, omega…" Catra praised. Adora's walls clenched around her again as the omega shuddered through an aftershock. 

"Only for you…" Adora murmured, just loud enough for Catra to hear. 

"L-Let me…"  _ loveyoutakeyoumateyou- _ "Let me fuck you…" Catra dug her claws deeper into Adora's ass, barely above breaking the skin. 

"Yes!" Adora threw her head back and bobbed up and down on her cock. "Please!" 

  
  


That was the final nail in the coffin for whatever resemblance of restraint Catra had. She growled and flipped Adora over so she was the one on her back using the same combat maneuver Adora herself had used earlier. Unfortunately that meant her cock slipped out and she grit her teeth at the loss. Beneath her, the omega squirmed and tried to rock herself back down onto Catra’s length. 

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora's impatience and dug her fangs into the crux of Adora's shoulder to still her. It wasn't quite a mating bite, but it stilled the omega with a gasp. Adora's hands tangled into the back of her hair, pulling harshly. 

"Please…" She begged. She opened her legs, exposing her glistening folds to Catra who purred into where she still had her teeth in Adora's shoulder. 

Gently, she positioned herself and sunk back into the slick heat of Adora. 

  
  
  


It felt like this is what she was  _ made  _ for. Like her whole life had been building up to  _ this.  _ She released Adora's shoulder and pressed their foreheads together, purring manically as she thrust in and out. 

She registered Adora digging her ankles into her ass and she thrust faster at the omega's urging. 

_ tightwetomegagoodgoodgoodknotknotknotknot _

Catra felt Adora climax again around her and she cried out, her hips bucking wildly as she tried to get her knot inside Adora's tight entrance before her impending climax. Finally, Adora's entrance gave way and her knot slipped inside, swelling and sealing them together. Catra released with a gasp, her cum flowing into Adora in waves seemingly with no end. 

Catra collapsed on top of Adora and pressing her nose to Adora's neck, her fangs poised for the mating bite. 

"Please…" Adora begged in a gasp. Catra purred indistinctly against Adora's neck, unwilling to bite yet. She wanted to savor Adora's scent for a little bit longer. 

"So beautiful…" Catra meant it, Adora was the most beautiful thing in the world. "So good for me, omega…"

She bared her own neck for the omega, willing her to take the first move. 

Adora’s teeth sunk into Catra's neck and Catra bit down onto Adora's. 

_ minemineminemyadoraloveyou _

Adora tasted like days spent laying in the sun, like pure unadulterated  _ good _ and  _ magic _ . It was  _ everything  _ Catra loved about Adora and she couldn't help but savor the bite, even after Adora let go of her neck, kissing her new mating bite. Adora's hands gently stroked up and down Catra’s back, playing with the short fur. Catra purred appreciatively and slowly let go of Adora's neck, still pressing her face against it she spoke. 

"I love you.." Catra purred. 

"I love you too…" Adora murmured back. She kissed the mating bite again to accentuate her words and Catra purred in delight. 

This. This was  _ heaven.  _

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that I am almost done with this fic, but I wanna write one more chapter of the aftermath. Then this series is getting a whole new fic dealing with the other aftermath that a couple of readers have predicted


	4. up in our bedroom after the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was still early in the morning. Adora insisted on waking up early still, even though they didn't have any meetings to go to. That and Adora felt kind of like she was going to throw up every morning. So that kind of woke her up too. But it turned out to be a good thing because she and Catra had gotten to be together before the day got officially underway.
> 
> She had yet to actually throw up so it wasn't that big of a deal. 
> 
> Except now she felt very much like she was going to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter for this particular fic  
> it kind of jumps around in time a little, the first portion was originally part of the last chapter but I decided to split it into this one.

Everything around Adora was nice and warm. Not to mention that it smelled nice. The heat seemed to have left her system for the most part, which was good because the nest was warm and toasty. Her skin still felt flush and hot though, which probably meant her heat wasn't quite done with her yet. Nothing that couldn't be helped, especially because her  _ mate  _ was here. The word sent a shiver down her spine and she reached out to touch Catra. 

Only Catra was nowhere to be found. 

Adora sat bolt upright and bonked her forehead right against Catra’s. 

“Owuh!” Catra stumbled backward, holding her forehead. “What was that for?”

Adora looked up at Catra, who was looking back at her with such indignation that it was laughable. Her tail was all fluffed up, and her fur was standing on end. It was adorable. 

Adora laughed at the sight. Catra, naked and looking all fluffy and ruffled but also sweet and blushy. 

“I was just trying to kiss your forehead, you idiot!” Catra rubbed her forehead where a small bump was forming.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” Adora said through giggles. 

“Well,” Catra huffed, crossing her arms and whipping her tail to get it to un-fluff. “I can be sweet if I want to.”

Adora got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, her hands hovered right over Catra’s ass, and she rested her nose her neck. She kissed the mating bite she had left there the previous night. Memories of the previous night washed through her with a shiver that went right to her center. 

“I know you can,” Adora mumbled. She rubbed her cheek against Catra’s mating bite to mix their scents. They were already thoroughly mixed, but it couldn’t hurt to thoroughly mix them a little more.

“If you keep doing that, I think we’re going to miss breakfast,” Catra purred, her hands found their way to Adora's ass and squeezed. 

Adora pulled her head back and raised one eyebrow. She pointedly gripped Catra’s ass right back, whispering into her ear.

“Then you’ll have to be quick, won’t you?” She teased.

  
  


They did, in fact, miss breakfast. Because of course after they had finished, they needed to shower. And why waste time showering separately? And that led to them almost slipping and falling into the water around the waterfall and getting more handsy…

And now here they were. Catra had her pinned against the sandstone wall, her thighs resting on the alpha’s shoulders, the stone was cold and kind of hurt against her back but the feeling of Catra’s sandpapery tongue running through her folds made up for it and oh- when she sucked  _ just like that… _

Adora braced one hand against the wall and tangled the other in Catra’s hair as she came for the millionth time that day. The feeling never got old. It felt like everything was right in the world. The mating bite on her neck throbbed to remind her that for right now, it  _ was  _ in fact perfect.

“Adora?” Catra chuckled. The sound made Adora open her eyes and gaze fondly down at Catra who was purring, her cheek leaning against Adora’s inner thigh. “You’re kind of glowing.”

“Aw,” Adora leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again, petting Catra’s ear appreciatively. “You think I’m so pretty that I’m glowing?” She babbled. 

The fog of her initial heat was gone, but that last orgasm had probably wiped her mind of coherent thought for a while. Her skin was still buzzing with the feeling and did kind of feel like she was glowing.

“No, I mean you’re actually glowing, dummy.” Catra laughed again. 

“What?” Adora opened her eyes again and brought the hand that she had braced against the wall up to her face to look at it. She  _ was  _ glowing. She knew it happened sometimes when she was She-Ra, but it had never happened when she was just her. The glow slowly faded as she examined her hand. “Huh…” She mumbled. 

“I guess I’m just that good,” Catra grinned toothily up at Adora and licked her lips, which still had some of Adora’s slick on them. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Adora laughed, she pushed on Catra’s forehead with the heel of her palm and slipped her thighs off of the alpha’s shoulders, going to stand on still-shaky legs, she leaned her weight against Catra for support. 

“But yes, you are pretty good.” She pressed a tender kiss to the top of Catra’s head.

_

Adora lay on top of Catra, their chests pressed together. Catra was absently tracing the scars on Adora's back and purring. Adora had her nose pressed into Catra's neck to breathe in her scent. She sighed contentedly. Her heat had ended a few months ago and had yet to come again, which Bow said was normal because her first heat had been so intense, but that hadn't stopped them from still getting their hands on each other every chance they got. 

Catra's knot had them tied together for the time being, and Adora had to admit she liked the feeling of not only being tied together but just  _ being  _ together. It felt like everything since the war ended was so crazy that they always got back to Brightmoon late after a party, if at all. And then Bow became King and there was another ceremony for it which meant  _ more  _ parties and while she and Catra were together at the parties and it was nice, this was a different kind of together. Particularly because Catra was inside her, which was amazing and so nice. 

"Hey," Adora mumbled. She lifted her head and looked Catra in the eyes. Her breath hitched a little bit. Catra was so  _ beautiful.  _ Adora caught herself looking over all the freckles dotting her nose, and her cute lips. Cute  _ kissable  _ lips. 

"Are you going to say anything?" Catra snarked with a smile. 

"I love you." Adora smiled back and pressed their foreheads together and kissed her. 

It was still early in the morning. Adora insisted on waking up early still, even though they didn't have any meetings to go to. That and Adora felt kind of like she was going to throw up every morning. So that kind of woke her up too. But it turned out to be a good thing because she and Catra had gotten to be together before the day got officially underway.

She had yet to  _ actually  _ throw up so it wasn't that big of a deal. 

Except now she felt  _ very much  _ like she was going to throw up. 

Adora got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, fell to her knees heaving into the toilet. Dimly she felt Catra stand behind her and tuck her hair out of the way and rub soothing circles on Adora's back. 

"Guh…" She finished heaving and fell over to the side against the wall. 

"Are you okay?" Catra asked after Adora caught her breath. 

Adora nodded weakly and coughed, bile rising in her throat.

"Yeah, I've just felt a little nauseous lately, I'm fine." Adora waved her hand dismissively and leaned her head back against the wall. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Catra ran her hand across Adora's face. 

"I didn't think it was a big deal…" Adora mumbled. 

Catra narrowed her eyes and dragged Adora into standing by her hand. Adora swayed and caught herself on Catra’s shoulder with the hand that Catra wasn’t holding. 

“Catra, what?” She mumbled. Another wave of nausea washed through her body and she lurched forward, pressing against Catra’s bare chest and breathing heavily to calm down. Catra’s worried scent was making her sickness worse.

“I’m taking you to the healers!” Catra commanded, but her voice was shaking. Adora nodded weakly and pumped out calming pheromones to soothe Catra. She was fine, but it probably couldn’t hurt to see the healers. 

  
  
  


_

Catra paced. She wasn’t really the type of person to pace. But Adora’s stupid habit had rubbed off on her and Melog was just watching her with their big blue eyes. Which was  _ unhelpful. _

How long did the healers even need to look at Adora? Surely there wasn’t anything seriously wrong with her. But of course, knowing Adora she could be  _ literally dying  _ and pretend everything was fine. 

The whole hallway outside of the healer’s room stunk with her worry and it was no surprise the few guards (who she may or may not have snarled at earlier) had gone and gotten Bow and Glimmer.

“Catra?” Bow asked cautiously as they approached. His scent was placating and his hands were up.

“Why are you outside the healer’s?” Glimmer fretted, pushing past Bow and looking around. “And where’s Adora?” Glimmer gasped. “Adora isn’t sick, is she?”

Catra wrinkled her nose at Glimmer’s worry but her face softened when the other alpha turned to her, her worry painted all over her face. 

“Relax,” Catra put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and tried to counter the palpable worry in the air with calming pheromones. “Adora’s fine,”  _ she hoped.  _ “She just threw up this morning is all, and she was being stupid about it so I took her to the healers.”

Bow tilted his head in confusion and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Catra met his gaze with confusion. Surely he trusted her, right? After everything? 

Catra pinned her ears back and whipped her tail, opening her mouth to say something when the healer’s door opened and the head healer-an older woman with greying black hair and a warm smile, Catra thought her name was Hazel or something like that-gently led Adora out of the room.

“And drink plenty of fluids, you have a lot to think about now.” The woman gently demanded, waggling a finger. 

“Right,” Adora mumbled. She was hugging her midriff and she looked kind of shell-shocked. There were unshed tears lingering in her eyes as well as a small smile playing across her lips. Her eyes darted around in that cute way that they did when she was thinking at a million miles an hour.

Catra rushed forward and put her hands on Adora’s shoulders, examining her closely. 

“What’s the matter?” Catra stammered. 

Adora lifted her head and met Catra’s eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks as she blinked. 

“I’m pregnant.” Adora blurted out. 

Bow and Glimmer had to catch Catra as she fell backward in shock.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please please leave a comment!   
> The next part of this series is gonna feature everyone's favorite kit, Finn!   
> Please tune in to this series because I'm very passionate about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Promise the next chapter will include smut with Catra and Adora, and I am probably gonna finish that soon so I won't keep you waiting.


End file.
